Oculto deseo
by Death Hime
Summary: See what I'm tryin' to say baby. Your love, plus my love, SUPA LUV. You know you want it... How it sound?/Continuación AUTORIZADA de "No es la típica boma del día de los inocentes" de Lagomita/ Teen top JoeNiel YAOI


_Nota de la autora: Antes que nada, MUUUUCHISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A Lagomita, por que me permitió realizar una continuación de su maravilloso fic ...uno de mis favoritos de toda mi vida de lectora y mi gran inspiración para escribir esto...Espero lo disfruten y dejad reviews!_

_En especial dedicado a ella..._

Habían pasado varias semanas de lo sucedido, y ninguno de los dos había logrado quitar de su mente aquel dulce y a la vez extraño momento. Como cada día, un nuevo ensayo los llevaba a aquella misma sala, que traía de vuelta esos recuerdos. Tan nublosos e irreales como un sueño, pero ambos sabían que ni siquiera en sueños habían cumplido aquel oculto deseo.

** POV**

Tal vez no debí haberlo hecho. Fue algo bastante estúpido e infantil, y es la razón de que ahora no pueda quitar de mi mente a Niel, y lo peor de todo es que lo tengo junto a mi cada momento y cada segundo.

Ya va casi un mes de que no articulo palabra hacia él, estoy seguro que él tampoco lo hace por la misma razón; temor a la realidad de aquellas palabras.

**Flash Back**

Llegó la hora para que pagues por tu broma Niel. ¿Con que andas confesándote por mi a una chica?, te llegará con la misma moneda, pero sufrirás la incertidumbre de tenerme frente a ti día tras día. Ya verás.

Puede que este sea un movimiento exagerado, pero vamos, es solo una broma, estoy seguro que no pasará más allá de eso.

Ahí está, solo debo ir y hacerlo.

Maldición mi cuerpo se ha paralizado, siento una especie de nudo en la garganta y un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. ¿Acaso lo que le diré tiene algo de realidad o solo es mi mala capacidad para actuar la que aflorará?

Por fin logro entrar y acercarme a hablar. Él me mira algo nervioso a medida que me acerco. Comienzo a pensar en lo adorable que se ve al sonrojarse y me relajo un poco.

Lo beso. Mantengo mis ojos entrecerrados, está más que sorprendido y muy rojo, además de sus mejillas subiendo de temperatura. Ha cerrado sus ojos y se deja llevar. Antes de yo hacer lo mismo me separo e intento parecer seguro. Pero los nervios podrían destruirme desde mi interior.

Dije lo planeado y salí. No puedo aguantar un segundo más, corro hacia el departamento, donde hecho un rayo me escabullo a mi habitación. Me lanzo sobre la cama y no logro quitar el delicioso dulzor de los labios de mi hyung.

**Fin Flash Back**

Realmente soy un tonto. Sabiéndome un horrendo bromista voy e intento hacerlo enojar para mi diversión, cuando lo que conseguí fue todo lo contrario.

A lo largo de todos estos días puedo notar como me mira durante los ensayos y en cualquier momento. Estoy más que seguro que él siente lo mismo en este instante.

**Fin POV**

**Niel POV**

No soporto esto. Realmente estoy a punto de explotar. Lo peor de todo es que no sé que pasará si estalla esta bomba que me come por dentro. ¿Lo que hizo iba en serio o era un juego? Conociéndolo, me cuesta descifrarlo.

Desde entonces me he vuelto torpe y estoy lleno de nervios cada vez que se acerca, es que temo que diga que solo fue una broma. Aunque también tengo miedo de que sea real, ¿que pasaría entonces? Las cosas se hacen más y más difíciles.

Me gustaría decirle que lo quiero, pero si se burla de mi, entonces, no sé que haría. Y si dice que también me quiere, tampoco se cual sería mi reacción.

Me cuesta resistir el solo tenerlo cerca sin abalanzarme sobre él, me costó en aquel momento no retenerlo junto a mi, para continuar con aquel beso, que se me hizo tan corto. Nunca podré borrar ese dulce sabor y aquella confesión.

Soy y seré para siempre de , no importa que pase. Ese tratado ya ha sido sellado.

No puedo seguir desconcentrándome. Estoy bailando, en poco tiempo tenemos un concierto y no puedo permitir que esto me aleje de mis responsabilidades. Debo estar en perfecta forma y capacidad. Nada debe perturbarme ni preocuparme más que las canciones, los bailes y mis fans. Nada. Ni siquiera él.

Continuo bailando como si nada y... Sorpresa. Por alguna extraña razón he caído sobre él. No sé como pasó, en ningún momento debía siquiera acercarme demasiado a él. Vamos, es Clap, no sé en que momento pudo pasar.

Él solo ríe y me empuja por la espalda para que me levante, estoy sentado sobre él. Los demás ríen y me incomodan un poco.

- ¿No podías esperar a terminar para lanzártele encima?- Carcajeaba C.A.P.

- Espera al menos a que estén en su habitación ¿no hyung?- Le animó Changjo, provocando mi molestia.

- Ya cállense, ¿acaso ustedes nunca se han equivocado?- Les increpé algo molesto, levantándome.

- Claro, todos, pero no hemos caído sobre aquel que nombramos en sueños.- Dijo Ricky también divertido.

- ¿De que hablas?- Pregunté poniéndome algo nervioso.

- Todos te oímos, hace algunos Sábados.- Dijo Chunji tratando de ponerse serio sin lograrlo.

- ¿Que?...

**Flash Back**

Me hallaba sentado en una plaza bajo la lluvia. Junto a mi estaba , cubriéndome con su chaqueta. Hablamos un rato de cosas sin relevancia, cuando después de declararse me dice que dejará el grupo y que debe alejarse, pues no resiste el tenerme cerca y no poder revelar su amor. Se levanta y no puedo evitar retenerlo por el brazo.

- Abrázame , no te vallas, te quiero conmigo, quédate y abrázame fuerte.- Tras decir aquellas palabras sentí sus suaves y calidos brazos.

Pronto los brazos se volvieron más y más suaves, transformándose en un almohadón. Parpadeo y me doy cuenta que estoy en el sillón. Me siento y a mi alrededor los chicos tienen su mirada fija en la tele, algo parece suceder, pero no me preocupa.

**Fin Flash Back**

No...

No puedo creer que realmente lo dije. Que aquellas palabras salieran de mis labios, solo era un sueño. No pude haberlo dicho realmente.

- Abrázame , te quiero junto a mi...nanananana...- Bromeaba C.A.P. agudizando su voz de manera extraña y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya detente, sigamos con esto. Ya es suficiente de bromas.- Lo detuvo , por fin hablando.

- Claro, hay que ensayar.- Accedió el líder regresando a su seriedad.

- Bien.- Dijo algo entrecortado .

Su rostro denotaba algo de vergüenza, al igual que el mío, estaba preocupado, no supe si por mi o por él.

**Fin Niel POV**

Luego de continuar con el incomodo ensayo, el platinado dejó correr sus pensamientos con el vapor y calidez de una relajante ducha.

Tras unos cuantos minutos sintió la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Podrías explicar lo de hoy?- Lo sorprendía la seductora voz de cierto sexy rapero.

- ¿Podrías explicar lo de hace unas semanas?- Respondió intentando calmarse con la tibieza del agua y no pensar en lo que ocurría.

- Sabes que fue una broma.- Rió con nerviosismo.

- No eres precisamente de los que bromean mucho.- Increpó buscando la verdad que deseaba.

- Una respuesta a la tuya, eso fue.- Explicó tratando de cerrar la conversación.

- Fue una respuesta exagerada.- Increpó nuevamente, cerrando la llave del agua.

- No lo tomes en serio. No es que acaso yo...- Al notar lo que decía, sonrió avergonzado, tomando nerviosamente entre sus dedos algunos mechones de su rosado cabello.

- ¿No es que tú qué?- Preguntó mientras violentamente abría la puerta de la cámara, saliendo de ella cubierto solo por una toalla.

- Nada.- Movió su cabeza tratando de borrar pensamientos-. Yo vine a hacer las preguntas acá, ¿que pasó hoy? ¿por que caíste? ¿ por que me nombras en sueños? ¿que sucede?- A cada pregunta se acercaba más al menor sin darse cuenta.

- Todos nos equivocamos, es normal.- Trató de abrirse paso a la salida, sin lograrlo.

- No respondiste lo que quería.- Avanzó un paso más antes de darse cuenta que había acorralado a Niel, sintiendo su húmedo cuerpo contra el propio.

- No ha pasado nada. Acabas de decir que todo fue solo una broma, pero...- Se detuvo al sentirse aprisionado por aquella mirada tan oscura y penetrante.

- ¿Pero que?- Se apegó más a él notando la reacción que provocaba.

Niel suspiró entrecortadamente y buscando fuerzas de algún desconocido lugar, las encontró. Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquel precioso segundo. Entonces, no lo dudo.

- Puede que haya sido solo una broma pero yo te quiero y en realidad me gustas.- Dijo cortante, intentando no sentir las palabras.

El mayor sonrió con calma. Miró al chico con ternura y acercó su rostro al de este para besar sus labios, reconociendo cada porción, explorando, con su lengua cubriendo las paredes de la más dulce boca que jamás antes había probado, jugueteando un poco, buscando con sus manos también llegar a una siguiente etapa.

El chico solo se dejó hacer por unos minutos, al notar lo que el otro buscaba, se separó de inmediato.

- Dije que me gustas y que te quiero, pero no quiero hacer algo así sin tener la certeza de me quieres también y que no tomas esto como un juego. Porque para mi no lo es.- Dijo tomando aire, poniendo serio.

- Te quiero.- Respondió tierno, haciendo aegyo.

- No lo veo así, el amor va más allá de esto y... creo que es mejor dejarlo como estaba. Adiós.- Aseguró su toalla y salió de la pequeña sala.

** POV**

Otra vez me equivoque. Sabía que esa no era la manera correcta para iniciar, otra falla de las técnicas de conquista de C.A.P, debo recordar no volver a hacer caso de sus consejos.

¿Pero como hago ahora para que me acepte? ¿Cómo puedo demostrar lo que realmente siento? ¿Cómo decirle que mi amor hacia él va mucho más allá de esto?

Por fin tengo la certeza de ser correspondido y tengo la mala suerte de cometer errores estúpidos. Estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero como expresarlo después de un segundo mal momento.

Salgo del baño sin preocuparme, cuando en medio del pasillo me sorprende C.A.P.

- ¿Que haces ahí?, ¿No estaba duchándose Niel?- Busca a alguien con su mirada, luego regresa hacia mi, sonriendo como solo él lo hace-. Ah... ya entiendo, con que es Niel. Creo que no hay problema, a pesar de todo el amor es amor no. Si me hubieras dicho antes creo que te hubiera dicho otra cosa, ya conoces a Niel y lo sensible que se pone a veces, lo que te dije no era para nada correcto en ese caso, con cualquier chica pudo resultar, pero... Niel es Niel...- Lo detuve con un leve empujón a lo que amplió su sonrisa.

- ¿De que hablas? ... Yo... estaba... estaba... Lavándome el cabello.- Inventé sin pensar.

- ¿Lavándote el cabello?, shampoo de secado rápido, ¿no?, parece ser instantáneo, por que está muuuuuy seco. Ajaja!- Dijo casi burlándose de mi excusa-. Bien, te dejo... suerte con Niel.- Se despidió avanzando hacia la cocina.

Ese C.A.P, si continúa con su bromitas y consejos, me colmará la paciencia. El que sea el lider no le da derecho alguno. A pesar de la realidad de sus palabras. Quiero a Niel y ya no puedo ni quiero ocultarlo, el amor es amor, no puedo evitarlo.

He dejado pasar una semana antes de volver a hablar. Por la noche es la presentación. Debo hablar ahora antes de que Niel se ponga más nervioso y torpe, no puedo permitir que por mi culpa se sienta así.

Una vez habiendo salido todos, lo detengo. Lo miro a los ojos. Su mirada es triste, me evita mirando hacia el piso. Tomo su barbilla aún sin hablar y lo beso con suavidad. Me quita la mano y se aleja de mi. El silencio aún reina, no sé que decir.

- No sigas con esto y déjame tranquilo, ¿ok?- Me pide con rostro serio, intentando no verme.

- No, espera un segundo.- Respondo, acercándome con prudencia.

- ¿Que quieres?, si querías que pasara los días con la incertidumbre de si me quieres o no y que la preocupación me llenara la mente...- Su corazón ahogaba un llanto, lo detuve antes de que fuera peor.

- En un principio es lo que quería, pero me di cuenta de...- Su expresión se volvió por completo sorpresa y congoja al oír eso, lo hice peor.

- Bien, ¡perfecto! Lo lograste, ahora acaba con el juego. ¡Esto no puede continuar así!- Me pidió dramáticamente, liberando su dolor en lagrimas.

- Yo no... Por favor cálmate... Necesito hablar...- Caminó hacia la puerta donde con la expresión mas dolorosa que he visto me gritó:

- ¡No quiero ni necesito hablar nada!¡Todo está bien! ¡Recuerda llegar temprano! ¡Tenemos un concierto que dar!- Eran alaridos desgarradores, tratando de callar un sentimiento latente. Al finalizar corrió sin destino conocido para mi.

**Fin POV**

**Niel POV**

Tal vez debería regresar. No. Ya estoy lejos y no planeo hacerme más daño por que sí. Quiero a , pero lamento que él vea todo tan simple como un juego cualquiera, esto no debe ser así.

Con que al principio buscaba solo una broma y ahora me quiere. Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado, seguro luego diría "¡otra broma!, ¡caíste!", y yo regresaría ora vez llorando y confundido.

Esta situación me trae tan mal que ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo o hacia donde corro.

Me detengo, miro mi reloj. Tengo un par de horas antes de la presentación. Las dedicaré solo a descansar y meditar, no puedo permitir que nada me perturbe. Lo único importante son mis fans y yo. Todo debe salir perfecto.

**Fin Niel POV**

El chico siguió con más calma, adentrándose en una cafetería donde se sentó a recordar y viajar por los momentos junto al que hasta hace poco era un buen amigo y compañero.

El joven de rosados cabellos entró al departamento hecho un trueno. Observado por las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros. En especial de aquel alegre rubio tan amigo.

- ¿Que traes?- Le pregunto amable Chunji tomándolo del hombro.

- Nada, no ha sido un gran día.- Respondió dando una tremenda bocanada de aire.

- Hasta hace unos minutos estabas bien.- Continuó el rubio intentando acercarse más, con clara preocupación.

- Dije que no sucede nada, tranquilo.- Trató de cerrar el tema lo más calmado que le era posible.

- ¿Acaso Niel te rechazó otra vez?- Susurró C.A.P desde el sofá, siendo audible para todos con una sonrisa oculta tras su grave y sería voz.

- ¡Cállate!- Gritó el rapero casi golpeándolo con el aire exhalado.

- ¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Ricky entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Nada.- Lo detuvo.

- Que quiere a Niel, pero él lo ha rechazado. Parece ser que no logra utilizar bien las armas de conquista de C.A.P. Lástima, harían bonita pareja.- Continuó C.A.P, sin notar la molestia que provocaba.

- ¡Que te calles! ¡Deja ya de molestar y cierra la boca por una vez en tu vida!- Le grito casi desesperado, corriendo a su habitación, para arreglar sus pertenencias para el concierto.

Niel continuaba en la cafetería observando el tazón ya vacío. Pensando en lo sucedido, que cada afectaba más y más su interior.

Respiró profundo y miró hacia el cielo. Tomó su billetera y al buscar dinero para pagar su consumo, se encontró con una arrugada y algo empolvada fotografía.

Curioso la desenvolvió y limpió un poco. Al verla su expresión cambió por completo, una sincera sonrisa apareció y unas tibias lagrimas corrieron de sus ojos. Una mezcla de añoranza, necesidad y felicidad le llenó el corazón.

En la imagen aparecía él y su más querido compañero hace unos meses atrás, por sus inicios, cuando su sueño de años se hacia realidad con nuevos amigos. y él, dos miembros tal vez no tan cercanos, pero siempre presentes uno en la mente y el corazón del otro.

Miró su reloj, la hora del concierto se veía cerca. Por lo que regresó la foto a su lugar con cuidado y salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Donde está ese Niel? Si no llega pronto abriremos sin él.- Pronunció el lider.

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo hagamos sin él? Es nuestra voz principal. Llegará.- Decía con algo de desesperación y culpabilidad el de cabellos rosados-._¿Donde estás? Por favor ven Niel, deja que te explique y ven. No lo tomes mal con los demás, la culpa es mía. Ven, hazlo por tus fans.- Pensaba pasando una mano por su cabeza._

- ¿Donde se habrá metido? Él no es así de irresponsable.- Reclamaba Changjo.

- ¿Sabes algo?- Preguntaba Ricky al también preocupado , quien respondía moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Si no viene en tres minutos empezaremos. En la coreografía lo omitiremos y en el canto debemos reemplazarlo.- Continuó C.A.P.

- Chunji es el único con una voz de tal calidad, pero si lo pones a cantar las partes de Niel lo matarás.- Dijo Changjo.

- Algo hay que hacer.-

Desde los pasillos se escucharon los fuertes y marcados pasos del correr de Niel, quien algo cansado aún se arreglaba.

- Por fin llegas.- Lo saludó C.A.P.

- No podía dejarlos, ustedes no pueden hacer nada sin mi.- Bromeó.

- Claro.- Bromeó también Ricky al golpearle la espalda.

- No te imaginas.- Dijo el lider al pasar junto a él.

- Necesito hablar.- Lo detuvo antes de iniciar.

- Ya veremos.- Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

Fueron las únicas palabras que se cruzaron antes de entrar en escena.

Dieron inicio al concierto. Abrieron los fuegos con una de sus canciones ya clásicas en el oído colectivo de la gran Corea. Supa luv.

Los movimientos de Niel eran tan fluidos como siempre y su canto perfecto. Esta vez quien se volvía algo torpe era , quien no lograba ocultar su preocupación aún en medio del escenario.

-_ Lo siento, no puedo simplemente acallar esto y continuar. No quiero esperar, es este el momento.- _Pensaba en medio de un salto fallido.

Todos se dejaron caer al piso, mientras Chunji llenaba sus pulmones de aire para cantar su parte. Al ponerse todos de pie, las miradas de Niel y , se encontraron, traspasándose millones de sentimientos.

Era C.A.P ahora quien aún cantando podía bromear e intimidar con su mirada. ya no se hallaba molesto por aquellas extrañas indirectas, estaba decidido a hacer algo para solucionarlo, la confianza regresaba.

El coro otra vez, luego su parte y el fin de la canción. Nada más y tal vez podrían hablar. Era un momento, un solo segundo tras bambalinas lo que necesitaba.

_- Es ahora o nunca, ya nada importa, solo tú, esto es por ti y para ti Niel.- _Se decía avanzando mientras acercaba a su boca el micrófono de mano.

- Yeah...- Dijo mirando hacia el público-. See what I'm tryin to say baby.- Repentinamente se giró y miró hacia su hyung, cantando especialmente para él, paralizándolo y sorprendiendo a los demás-. Your love-. Acercó su mano a la de Niel, mientras algunos soltaban una risilla oculta-. Plus my love-. La tomó poniéndola en su pecho-. Supa luv.- Lo miró acercándose un poco más-. You know you want it.- Soltó su mano para acariciar su cabello, mientras el aludido, totalmente pasmado, no reaccionaba-. How that sound?- Dijo con suavidad.- Hahaha...- Fue un susurro suave a centímetros de los labios de Niel, para luego besarlos.

El chico sin tener nada más que hacer, simplemente se dejó llevar y lo abrazó con fuerza. Mientras un desgarrado grito de las fans los traía a la realidad. No se separaron, se abrazaron y ambos dijeron un suave "te amo" al oído del otro.

Los chicos al notar que no podrían salir de esa muy fácilmente, buscaron la manera de reestablecer el orden. C.A.P pensando rápido, golpeó el hombro de Changjo quien empezó a cantar lo que el líder le indicaba con gestos.

- Nanananana Tell me that you love me too.- Ricky, C.A.P y Chunji animaron a las chicas a aplaudir con ellos, mientras continuaban con un show a capella solo ellos cuatro.

-Lamento el no haberlo dicho antes, y el haber sido un tonto por actuar así.- Suplicó estando ya a solas.

- Lamento yo no haber querido escucharte y también por ser un niño.- Respondió en una disculpa igualmente.

- Entonces estamos a mano. ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto el mayor, acariciando el cabello de su amado.

- Mientras te quedes por siempre junto a mi todo estará bien. Solo hay una manera en la que puedo decir cuanto te quiero y es demostrándotelo cada segundo que me quede de vida. Te necesito junto a mi.- Dijo haciendo un aegyo, dulcemente.

- Jamás te dejaría, te quiero más que a nada y todo lo que deseo es estar por siempre a tu lado Niel.- Respondió con ternura.

Aquel dulce y bello momento fue sellado por un beso lleno de dulzura y corazón, el cual unió sus almas en una sola.

_~I've got that supa luv..._

_Nota de la autora: Espero os haya gustado, fueron mis pensamientos y sentimientos de un ligero momento de inspiración... Hasta pronto...*o*_


End file.
